<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Slow [Podfic] by Rionaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855551">Real Slow [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa'>Rionaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Romance, the book 4 we deserved, they're in their 20s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see.” Zuko closes the scroll. “Is the Water Tribe sending a replacement?”</p><p>“Uh yeah,” Sokka gestures to himself dramatically. “You’re looking at him.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real Slow [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674929">Real Slow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean">surveycorpsjean</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks anon for requesting this, and thank you <a href="https://zanimez.tumblr.com/">surveycorpsjean</a> for giving me permission to record it! I had read this fic before it was requested, and it's a little longer than my usual fic to podfic, but I don't mind that every so often! </p><p>I would like to extend my apologies in advance to the citizens of Liverpool and to tumblr user zukkacomrade in particular for my crimes against scousers in this fic. An attempt was made but the accent migrated somewhat West and north-east, so I guess this must be the generic British Accent that I've heard so much about from the Americans...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/tufngt0p8h02uhv/Real_Slow.mp3/file">download mp3</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/real-slow/">stream online</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! If you liked this fic, please consider letting the author know <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674929">here</a>, and if you liked my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments!</p><p>I love hearing from you, so if you have any requests for fics you'd like me to record in the future, want to say hi, or just see what I'm up so, come find me on tumblr at <a href="https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/">the-boys-from-ba-sing-se</a> and <a href="https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/">unexpected-readings-of-poetry</a></p><p>The music I used here is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuFnpmGwg5k">invisible string</a> by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>